GunDamvendetta
by crysis yamamoto
Summary: read an alternate version of what happens after the second great war in gundam seed destiny between zaft,the archangel, and earth forces


The characters in this story and concept does not belong to me they are not my creations they belong to the copyrighted company who created the **Gundam** franchise the only thing that is of my hands is the storyline.

Gundam Vendetta-in the new world of gundam seed takes place three years after the war between Zaft and the alliance and the archangel. Shin and Luna Maria escape to earth together in search for a knew life, Luna has moved on past what happened but shin still haves nightmares of the senseless battles, the endless deaths and the loss of his perfect world and the death of chairman durandle, his captain Talia Gladys,and rei one of his good friend. soon unable to cope with the pain of what happened revenge settles in shin's heart and he takes off with a sky grasper and brakes into the Zaft military base and high jacks a new type nsd 00-97 codename reaper and heads out to destroy who he thinks is to blame for his illness, athrun, cagali, kira, lacus, the archangel and orb it self/

orb now retaining it's former glory thanks to the help of cagali and her friends has returned to being a neutral country but still has a military program including the archangel kira, and athrun are soldiers still. athrun and cagali are now married and lacus and kira are parents. What will the outcome of this battle be like, will shin regain his life back, will their be another war?, is someone behind the scenes pulling the strings? Find out in Gundam-Vendetta.

(Scene)-a small house on the country side of earth ,Luna Maria in the kitchen making breakfast the sound of grease boiling can be heard-shin laying in the bed sleep tossing and turning in his sleep groaning as if unable to wake from his nightmare-

Shin-no…you…y-you don't understand….he's…he's here to help us…don't do thi…don't do this athrun

-Luna Maria enters-

Luna-shin….are…are you ok?

Shin-leans up fast sweating and out of breathdon't kill his dream!!

Luna-flinches as she hears his outburst…a-are you ok shin?

Shin-oh…Luna. it's you…yeah I'm ok now…

-shin gets up wearing nothing but kaki pants he heads into the bathroom as he stares at himself in the mirror he has flashback of his epic dream. he turns on the fosit of the sink he's standing over and splashes some water on his face and says to him self" just a dream" and exits the bath room.

Luna-you had another dream?sits on the bed …

Shin-Huh?...oh, yeah…

Luna-same one?

Shin-yeah…their. getting longersighs hard and holds his head in both handsI'm so sick of it…

Luna-oh shincrawls over to shin on the bed and wraps her arms around him comforting him stroking his headshhh…its ok

Shin-quietly sobs in Luna's chestthey took it Luna…they took our perfect world….

Shin calms and he and Luna walk into the kitchen and begin to have breakfast. as shin puts on the act that he is ok he eats his breakfast giving a soft but fake smile at Luna the truth is that the anger in his heart is overwhelming him. These thoughts run through his mind.

Shin-(to himself)-they got away with it...those...those bastards!...I cant let them get away with this...if I don't do something...his dream will disappear completely...it's because of them war exists!...because of them...my sister...NO!, never again I have to protect what I now have!...looks at Luna

Luna-looks back and smiles

Shin-smiles also(to himself) that does it...I "will"! Do something

Shin and luna continue their breakfast but secretly shin plots a plan to take back his dream of living in perfect peace and taking revenge on the ones who took it away in the first place starting with kira...else where newly weds and newly parents are having dinner together.

Scene-the dining room of a large house in orb-lacus, kira, athrun, cagali, and two children sitting at a long table-cagali and athrun sitting on one side- kira and lacus sitting on the other with the children.

Athrun-it's good to see you to againsmiles looking at kira

Lacus-it's good to see both of you as wellsmiles sweetly

Cagali-we're sorry we don't have any company for your little ones yet

Athrun-gulps louduh yet?

Lacus-oh its fine, they entertain themselves

Kira-laughs at athrun

Cagali-so house is motherhood?

Lacus-not to bad looking at the father

Kira-huh?

Athrun-points and laughs a kira

-Cagali and lacus laugh-

Lacus-house things with orb?

Cagali-their good, sence...you know ended the nation has been on it's way to recovering to its former glory...

Kira-that's what you wanted isn't it?looks at cagali

Cagali-yes but lately...certain things have been on my mind...

Lacus-like what?

Athrun-she means shin..

Kira-oh...looks down

Lacus-has there been any word of his where about's?

Athrun-no...luna either...

Lacus-I see

Boy-pulls on lacus's shirtmommy?..wjo's shin?

Lacus-looks at her sona great warrior darling...smiles and pats her sons head

(email me and tell me if I should keep writeing)


End file.
